


I'll Cover You

by dbz2010



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbz2010/pseuds/dbz2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little comfort time with Rude and Reno</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Cover You

Title: I'll Cover You  
Author: dbz2004

Written For: the heck of it ^^:  
Beta: N/A

Series: FFVII  
Character(s): Reno & Rude  
Genre: comfort, romance  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 258  
Summary: a little comfort time with Rude and Reno

Notes: another fic idea that came to me ^^; hope you like it

Rude looked down at the sleeping red-head in his arms. Reno looked so comfortable that Rude didn't want to risk moving him to his bed. They had had a hard week that past week. Too many missions in such a little time span. It was enough to make a normal human get overly stressed. SOLDIER operated that way but they were trained to handle that many assignments within a week. It didn't hurt that they were Mako-enfused.

Rude looked down at Reno. Today's assignment had been the toughest this week. When they had returned to their shared room, Rude had sat down in the only chair that was in their living area and Reno had flopped onto Rude's lap, almost as if he had claimed the chair before Rude did. Rude had opened his mouth to protest when he noticed that Reno had fallen asleep. Blushing slightly, Rude chose not to speak his protest about his partner's unusual behavior.

After a few minutes, it looked like Reno wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. Rude shifted so that he was comfortable in the chair and he carefully wrapped his arms around his partner's waist. In response to this, Reno snuggled into Rude's chest and rested his head on Rude's shoulder. Rude's face turned a bright shade of crimson. Carefully, not wanting to disturb Reno, Rude took off his glasses and set them on the side table before returning his arm around Reno's waist. Closing his eyes, he leaned back into the chair and fell into a light doze.


End file.
